Tam, gdzie bohater nosił miano kata
by DageRee
Summary: „Tak pachnie wojna", pomyślał. Odziany w swój stary, zapomniany już mundur, postanowił wdrążyć w życie swój plan. Z nieznanymi nikomu innemu intencjami, ruszył przed siebie. Smak wojny już nim przesiąkł. Postanowił wrócić na scenę. „Zakończę to po swojemu". Uśmiechnął się gorzko i schował pistolet w kaburę. Czas rozpocząć grę.


_Tam, gdzie bohater nosił miano kata._

_._

_._

_._

Od ilu lat już go tu nie ma? Od 1947 roku chyba. Zostawił wszystkich. Brata, przyjaciół. To nie tak, że wszyscy za nim tęsknili. Wielu go nie znosiło lub byli co do niego obojętni. Obeszła ich jego śmierć bez większego żalu. Mieli swoje własne życia i sprawy, a historia nigdy nie połączyła ich z nim w jakiś szczególny sposób.

Teraz, po raz pierwszy od dziesięcioleci, Europa znowu pogrążyła się w chaosie i tym razem to ni Prusy, które nie istnieją, ni Niemcy rozpoczęli wojnę. Spór między Anglią, a USA o złoża w podbitych krajach dalekiego wschodu zapoczątkowały wojnę między tymi dwoma państwami. Doszło do wielkiej koalicji Wielkiej Brytanii, Niemiec, jak i Austrii. Druga strona rozpętanego tańca śmieci i prochu też zakładała nowe sprzymierza. Unia Europejska została rozerwana.

_Krew się polała, rany się wciąż na nowo otwierały. Dźwięk salw przeszywał powietrze._

Trzy lata wojny doprowadziły do wycofania się Hiszpanii i załamania jej gospodarki. Nawet dotychczas bezstronna Szwajcaria, ze względu na niekorzystne negocjacje z USA, pod wpływem nacisku postanowił złączyć siły z Wielką Brytanią.

_Zataczające się koło nienawiści i pretensji. Walka o swoje i obwinianie każdego w okół._

Cała Europa, nowe pokolenia teoretycznie uwolnione od historii swych przodków sprzed wieku, poznały smak zawiści między narodami, jak ich dziadkowie przed nimi, stawiając na szali to, co dla każdego człowieka jest najważniejsze – życie. Dla niektórych mrożąca krew w żyłach starość, dla innych zepsute dzieciństwo i ciągła walka. Bojaźń i trwoga.

l~*~l

- Kim jesteś?! – spytał wysokiej postury i czysto aryjskiej urody mężczyzna. Miał zielony mundur, podobnie jak otaczający go panowie, tyle, że z większą ilością orderów. Główny przywódca Niemiec, którego oczy wyrażały w tamtym momencie gotowość na starcie.

Cisza wciąż trwała, jednak postać siedząca teraz w czarnym, skórzanym fotelu podniosła wzrok. Napotkała nim pistolet na wzór starego, dobrego Walthera P38, który trzymał blondyn z kamienną twarzą, lecz z mocno napiętymi mięśniami. Nie dawał poznać, że jest chory i zachowywał zimną krew. Ktoś wtargnął na złe terytorium, do sali, do której dostęp powinien mieć zabroniony i być pilnie chroniony. Jednak teraz nie było czasu, by myśleć jak, tylko po co. Najwyżej postawione niemieckie jednostki wojskowe też wyjęły już broń i sprawdzały, czy przypadkiem nie ma kogoś jeszcze. Szuranie ich butów i dźwięk wyciąganych broni z kabury, wraz z późniejszym załadowywaniem pistoletów nie ruszały intruza ani trochę.

- Powiedz kim jesteś, bo strzelę. – Surowy ton niejakiego Ludwiga rozbrzmiał na nowo. Jeden z generałów w tym czasie doszedł już do nieznajomej postaci i trzymał broń w niezbyt dużej odległości od jego głowy. Intruz mógłby być martwy w każdej chwili, a jednak ciągle zachowywał stoicki spokój. Opierał twarz na ugiętej na oparciu ręce. Miał na sobie mundur wojskowy, jednak taki, który żaden z krajów nie używał. Był znajomy i niebieski, gdzieniegdzie z białymi wykończeniami. Czarna koszula, która spod niego wystawała, była cała czarna, z kołnierzem o wydłużonych szpicach, pod którym niezauważalnie dla nikogo znajdował się czarny rzemyk. Nogi założone jedna na drugą eksponowały jego długie, skórzane, sznurowane i nieco wychodzone już buty. Spod czarnego daszku jego rogatywki Ludwig mógł zobaczyć oczy nieproszonego gościa. Aż coś go tchnęło, gdy zobaczył te tęczówki, jednak szybko postanowił się pozbierać. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. On zginął dawno temu.

Przybysz, zanim jeszcze w pełni spojrzał na przywódce dzisiejszego zebrania, rzucił na chwilę mrożące spojrzenie na Niemca po jego prawej stronie, który miał jego głowę na celowniku. Jedno zerknięcie wystarczyło, by wywołać lekki niepokój u dzielnego generała, jednak ten szybko to zwalczył. To ostre spojrzenie przeszywało na wskroś. W końcu nieznajomy zaczął wykonywać jakąś interakcję. Wstał na tyle wolno, by żaden z generałów nie odważył się jeszcze strzelić, myśląc, że ciągle kontrolują sytuację. Jednak każdy z obecnych zwiększył czujność.

- Pytam jeszcze raz, kim jesteś?

Przybysz podniósł do góry teczkę, którą trzymał w lewej ręce, otworzył ją powoli i zaczął czytać.

- Piąte zebranie państw Unii Renastycznej(Odrodzeniowej) z 1087 dnia wojny. – Wymienienie sprzymierzę przeciwnika zaciekawiło obecnych, tylko co ten tajemniczy drań kombinował i do czego zmierza, no i, oczywiście, co to za dokumenty skrywa jego czarna teczka. Teraz był 1091 dzień wojny, a więc wszystko co usłyszą może być aktualne. – Statystyki żołnierzy i zaopatrzenia wojennego przedstawiają się następująco. – Z tajemniczym, acz znajomym dla Ludwiga głosem, intruz zaczął czytać statystyki Francji, USA i Włoch. Każdy obecny spoglądał na niego z lekkim oszołomieniem. Czy dane, które podaje są prawdą?Francja naprawdę jest tak na wyczerpaniu, jak mówi? Można mu wierzyć? Jak wykorzystać te informacje? – Inne państwa Unii na dzień dzisiejszy toczą pewne walki. Konkretnie spisanie ich sił wojskowych jest teraz trudne. Rosja wystąpiła z propozycją … - tu urwał, a mięśnie wszystkich się napięły. Przeszły ich dreszcze, że i Rosja chce dołączyć do przeciwników. Dotychczas ich wojna z Chinami nie pozwalała im dojść do walki obok Wielkiego Przymierza, bądź Unii Renastycznej. – W sumie, to czytać wam tego nie muszę, co nie?

Intruz uśmiechnął się gorzko, lecz pewnie. Ludwigowi się mięśnie napięły jeszcze bardziej. Przełknął ślinę.

- Po pierwsze, nawet nie wiemy, czy te dane są prawdziwe. Po drugie – tu urwał - zawsze możemy cię zabić i zabrać Ci te dokumenty. Ostatni raz pytam, kim jesteś i czego chcesz?

Normalny człowiek pewnie byłby teraz zaniepokojony, bałby się i nerwowo przełykał ślinę, no ale tego rodzaju włamywacz nie może być normalny.

Daszek rogatywki może i zasłaniał oczy, ale nie uśmiech. Wąski, chytry, ale jednak z niby żalem.

- Aż tak bardzo się postarzałem, że nie rozpoznajesz swojego Najlepszego Starszego Brata, co, Ludwig?

Zdjął czapkę od niebieskiego munduru i zatrzymał ją, kładąc na piersi. Wąskie, bystre i czerwone oczy spojrzały na blondyna, brata jego, perfidny uśmieszek demonstrował niezwykłą pewnie siebie, a ostre, niemieckie rysy i białe włosy sprawiły, że wszyscy obecni mieli kłopot z własnymi emocjami.

- T-to nie możliwe. Gilbert od dawna nie żyje. Zdemaskuj się oszuście! – Głos Niemca stał się jeszcze surowszy i hardszy niż zazwyczaj. Ktoś, w dodatku w czasie zimnej wojny, próbował się właśnie podszywać za brata przywódcy jednego z najważniejszych krajów tego krwawego sporu, Ludwiga Beilschmidta. Ta niedorzeczność dziwiła sama w sobie.

- A czy ja kiedyś powiedziałem, że umarłem? – Zbliżył się wolnym krokiem do 'brata', ani na chwilę nie garbiąc się, bądź dając po sobie poznać, że jest zdenerwowany. – Ja zniknąłem, to jest różnica, Ludwig. A w sprawie teczki… Nie wziąłem jej pełnej. Wciąż mam więcej kserówek z tego spotkania. Przydałyby wam się, prawda? – Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Każdy miał multum wątpliwości, których nawet nie trzeba było wypowiadać na głos. Gilbert Beilschmidt, martwy już od XX wieku, nagle stoi przed nimi, ubrany w mundur barwy pruskiego błękitu, z teczką, która w najlepszym wypadku może zadecydować o zwycięstwie Przymierza. Jak bardzo jest to realne?

Rzekomy Gilbert szedł dalej. Aż dziw, że nadal żył.

- Nie ruszaj się ani kroku dalej!

Albinos cofnął się ze spokojem o krok i podniósł ręce w akcie poddania.

- Czy możemy pogadać, braciszku?

Ludwig nie był pewien, czy się zgodzić, jednak na pewno nie chciał uśmiercić gościa. Pierw należałoby go przesłuchać. Skołowanie kłębiło się w nim i nie wiedział, czy pojmać go i zabrać od razu do celi, czy może uciąć sobie spokojną pogawędkę przy herbatce. Podwładni Ludwiga patrzyli się na niego co jakiś czas dość nerwowo. Jeden zdążył już powiadomić posiłki o tym co się stało i podzielić im zadania. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że jest sam.

Ludwig postanowił rozpocząć inaczej. Wciąż celując w 'Gilberta' zadał pytanie:

- Jak się tu włamałeś? – Tym słowom towarzyszyło lodowate spojrzenie.

- Nie było to takie trudne. Od jakiegoś wieku, wciąż działa tu podobny mechanizm.

Nie mylił się. Nawet jeśli weszła nowa technologia, to wciąż gmach budynku, w którym się znajdowali, nie zmienił swojego układu od dziesięcioleci. Procedury też się za wiele nie zmieniły, co najwyżej unowocześniły.

- _Trzeba będzie o tym pomyśleć po wojnie_– przeszło Ludwigowi przez myśl.

- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś plany budynku?! - krzyknął poddenerwowany już generał po prawej stronie 'Gilberta'. Zaczynał przestawać panować nad nerwami.

- Znikąd. Po prostu pamiętam ten budynek, niczym on był mój własny. – Cisza zapadła na nowo. Nikt nie chciał tracić kontroli nad emocjami. Niejeden chciał już pociągnąć za spust. – Jutro – zaczął albinos, przerywając przy tym ciszę – w Bradze, w Portugalii, ma się pojawić Iwan Braginski. Panowie pewnie się domyślają po co, prawda? – zapytał spokojnym głosem patrząc w oczy bratu. Jego nieco dziarski, trochę szyderczy uśmiech mógł co najwyżej wprawiać w niepokój. – Jeśli chcecie, to użyjcie swojej satelity i sprawdźcie lotnisko w Moskwie – dodał na zapewnienie.

Ludwig kiwnął głową do jednego z wojskowych, by ten sprawdził tą sytuację. Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer. Bardzo długo jego rozmowa była jedyną rzeczą, którą można było usłyszeć. W końcu skończył.

- Szefie, wygląda na to, że w Moskwie rzeczywiście jest jakieś zamieszanie przy odrzutowcu Iwana, jednak nie wiadomo w jakim celu. Nie ma żadnego potwierdzenia o wylocie, a tym bardziej o celu podróży.

- _Oczywiście, że nie ma_– pomyślał młodszy Beilschmitd. – _Mamy wojnę, dziwne, aby wiadomo było o takich rzeczach ludziom z zewnątrz. Cholera, to wcale nie pomaga. Nie obala to teorii tego alla Gilberta._

Nie będąc do końca pewnym co zrobić dalej, Ludwig zadał inne pytanie przybyszowi.

- Po co tu jesteś?

Blondyn na pewno nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Ludwig, wiem, że jesteś chory. – Głos intruza wstrząsnął. Skąd on o tym mógł wiedzieć?! W całych Niemczech wiedziały o tym tylko cztery osoby! On, jego lekarz i dwóch najbardziej zaufanych wśród generałów. Reszta dowiedziała się w tej chwili. I tak mieli się dowiedzieć na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. – I, w związku z tym, chcę Ci pomóc. Wystarczająco wojen już przegraliśmy. - Następne zdanie poniosło się echem i zahuczało w uszach wszystkich obecnych. - Czas to zakończyć.

_Perfidny uśmiech. Gra. Zagięcie przeciwnika. Rundę wygrywa pokerzysta._

* * *

_No i pierwszy poszedł :) To rzadkość dla mnie pisać coś poważnego do fanflików. _

_Historię planuję na góra 4 rozdziały.  
Zmieniłam tu trochę w Hetalii, gdyż tutaj Gilbert zniknął, nie został Niemcami Wschodnimi.  
Przyznam się szczerze, że nie miałam pomysłu do jakich kategorii to dodać, więc, jeśli macie lepszą, to możecie ją zaoferować :)_

_Liczę na szczere opinie. _


End file.
